Sora sundae
by yuki22lovers
Summary: .:oneshot:.will Riku enjoy his lovely desert that he made out of the most precious thing he owns? R


**okay, well i started to write this in biology and my friend, Devon, got a hold of it and made me finish and publish it on here. Said friends birthday was on the fifth of this month so i decided to dedicate this story to her cause im poor, so HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT DEVON! I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

"But Riku!"

I shouted

"go Sora!"

"why?"

"because I'm hungry and you have sat on your butt playing video games all day! Now go make dinner!"

"I can't!"

"are you incapable of browning meat?"

"yes! Ill make dinner tomorrow and wash the dishes tonight, if you make dinner tonight"

"fine Sora, here is the deal, ill make dinner, you wash dishes and make desert"

"deal"

Before Riku got up I paused my game and stole a quick kiss from him. Riku and I have been together for about 5 years and living together for about 2. My best friend Kairi was in love with Riku about 6 years ago and was totally crushed to find out that not only was her best friend gay, but so was her crush, and they were together. She stopped talking to me for about 2 weeks until she realized that it was stupid to be mad about it because she couldn't have him no matter what and decided to be our friend, and our number 1 fan girl.

"dinners done! pause your stupid game and come eat!"

"hold on!"

"hurry up!"

I paused my game right after I defeated Bowser, seriously no one understands the values of Super Mario Brothers anymore. I came out to the kitchen to a well prepared dinner consisting of cheeseburger macaroni hamburger helper.

"sorry its not the greatest, but it's the best I could do with the time span and the ingredients I had"

"its okay, I like hamburger helper"

Riku sent me a gentle smile.

"so, what are you making for desert?"

"uhh… I'm not sure yet, let me think"

"well you have till were done to some up with something"

"I'm thinking! Hey! Why don't we skip desert, and play video games?"

"that's a great idea!"

"you really think so?"

"NO!"

"okay, okay! Jeez!"

"call me when desert is done"

He took his bowl to the sink, rinsed it off, gave me a kiss then went to the living room. When all of my dinner was in my tummy, I washed the dishes, then went to the fridge to look for things I could make for desert. I laid on the floor to try to think of how to put chocolate syrup, strawberries, and bananas together. I was too wrapped in my own thoughts to recognize the silverette reenter the kitchen.

"nice Sora, what are you doing?"

"thinking"

"sure"

Riku pulled the bottle of pepsi out of the fridge and made himself a drink. He stuck his drink on the table and kneeled on the floor next to me.

"what are you thinking about?"

"what to make for you for desert!"

"hmm… it's a tough one, how about a Sora-sundae?"

He bent over and gave me a kiss on the lips. I snaked my hand around his neck and deepened the kiss while Riku swung his leg over me sitting on top of me in a straddling position. His hand pulled on the hem of my shirt, stating that he was taking it off soon. We broke apart for much needed air and my shirt went flying over my head. Riku's head came down to assault my neck while a hand glided down my toned chest. He started to pull my pants down, trying to get me to beg to go faster then the leisure pace he had going. What he didn't know was I didn't wear any underwear today. Once my erect member was freed from the confines of my pants, he wrapped his strong hand around it, but didn't move.

"Riku!"

"what?"

"move!"

"what? Let go? I didn't hear you"

"move! Please move!"

"as you wish"

His hand started moving up and down my shaft slowly. I started to thrust up into his hand to try to get a little more friction. After about 5 thrusts, he let go and went to the fridge.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I said I wanted a Sora-sundae, didn't I? well you cant have a Sora-sundae without the toppings!"

As soon as that was said I saw him grab the chocolate syrup, and the ready whip, then went to the counter and got a bottle of lube, he came back to where I was laying and slowly poured a line of chocolate syrup down my chest, and made a pool of it in my belly button. He dipped his tongue into my belly button, cleaning all of that out first. I tried really hard to contain my moans and pleads while his tongue was slowly licking all of the chocolate off my chest. When all the chocolate was gone, he sat up and grabbed the can of ready whip. He popped open the can and sprayed some on my nipples. I shuddered from the cold contact on my hot skin. He sat back and slowly climbed up my body, and attached himself to one of my cream covered nipples. I couldn't help but moan when I felt the whipped cream melt away and his warm mouth warm up my cool skin.

"nnn! Riku! don't tease!"

"but im not even close to being done here"

He released the nipple and attached himself to the other, sucking the cream off. After both nipples were pert , he grabbed the ready whip and put some of it on the head of my penis. Once again I shuddered from the cold cream on my skin. Riku slowly lowered his head until my whole length was in his welcoming mouth. He sucked a couple of times hard to get all of the ready whip off. After the cream disappeared down his throat he started to gently and slowly bob his head up and down my shaft.

"Ri! Go faster please!"

He took my length out of his mouth and kissed the head, and pulled away to grab the lube. He put a large amount of lube on his fingers and positioned them near my entrance.

"ready Sor?"

"yeah"

His lips crashed into mine, and I could feel the first finger enter, making me moan into the kiss. His tongue darted out, licking my lip, asking me for entrance, which I granted. After a couple of seconds of our now heated kiss, I could feel the second finger enter and the both of them performing a scissoring motion inside of me. I pulled away from the kiss to hiss in pain.

"oh god Riku! That hurts!"

"I know, I know, but you know it gets better"

I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. When I looked at the silverette he had a look of concentration on his face, like he was trying to find something. Then I felt what he was looking for.

"right there Ri!"

He got a satisfied look on his face. He kept gently scraping my prostate with the tips of his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, making me whimper at the loss of contact.

"someone's eager"

"hurry!"

"okay, okay! Almost done!"

He popped open the cap to the lube, squeezed a large amount on his hand, and started to cost his length in the slick substance.

"God Riku! Your done!"

I pushed his hands away, pushed him down on the ground, and straddled him, hovering over his length.

"someone's more eager than I thought"

"shut up"

With that I slowly started to sit back, impaling myself. I clenched my eyes shut in pain, then I started to feel small circles being traced into the small of my back.

"its okay Sor, take your time"

I kept going even though something was telling me to stop and let Riku take over. All of a sudden I was pushed over and Riku took over, as if reading my mind. He painfully pushed all the way in slowly and waited for a sign to continue.

"move"

He slowly pulled out and rammed back in with all he had. I screamed as loud as my voice box would allow.

"shh, its okay Sor, its okay"

He softly started thrusting to get me used to his large member. After I started giving little sounds of pleasure he started quickening his thrusts and putting force behind them. He angled his hips differently, cause the head of his penis to rub against my prostate.

"oh god right there!"

I could see Riku smirk at he comment I just made. He grabbed my length, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Ri! Im gonna!"

"then do it"

After about 5 more thrusts I let go screaming his name. a couple more thrusts sent Riku over the edge as well, grunting my name. he continued to thrust to ride out our orgasm. After that, he pulled out and laid next to me on the cold linoleum floor.

"that was by far the best sex we have had"

"shut up Ri"

He was always straight forward about everything, especially if we had good sex, instead of thinking it, he would say it out loud to embarrass me. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his out stretched arm.

"I love you Ri"

"I love you too Sor"

He tilted my head up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I started to doze off on the floor, until I felt something picking me up.

"huh?"

"go back to sleep Sor, im just taking you to the bed"

"oh okay"

I started to yet again doze off in my strong silverettes arms. I felt myself being placed onto our big soft bed. I felt a light kiss on my forehead and a faint voice saying:

"good night my little Sora-sundae"

* * *

**okay as the ending author notes first i would like to apologise to anyone that is a believer of god and all the jazz, second i would like to apologise if this story sucks i like it if you didnt oh well.**

**yuki22lovers.**


End file.
